


Earning Her Supper

by moonchild69



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, Goblin - Freeform, Orc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild69/pseuds/moonchild69
Summary: A one shot about a goblin thief who gets caught stealing a chicken from an orcish woodcutter, and pays in sweat since she hasn't any silver. Erotic short story.
Kudos: 5





	Earning Her Supper

Taffa hadn't questioned her luck when she found a cottage out in the woods, away from the rest of the human settlement. Some hermit living away from the protection of the city guards, just that much less risk involved in helping herself to the occupant's food. After nightfall she crept quietly as she could, closer and closer to the cottage. Sure enough, not too far from the house was a chicken coop. The latch might be sufficient to keep the odd fox out, but the goblin's grubby little hands were made for getting into places she wasn't welcome. One of the feathered fowl that wasn't sleeping warbled out in alarm at the intruder, and soon the whole coop was making noise. Taffa swore and grabbed the nearest one, wringing its neck and making a run for it before whoever was inside could come out and catch her.

Unfortunately for her, the owner of the cottage wasn't inside. The first indication that she had miscalculated, as she looked over her shoulder at the cottage's window, was when her shin slammed into something solid and meaty and suddenly the world was spinning. The second indication was when cold hard earth slammed into her face hard enough to bruise. And the third...

The third was a very large, very muscular orc woman glaring down at her with her arms crossed.

“That doesn't belong to you.”

Taffa looked up speechlessly, looking at the orc, then the dead chicken, then the orc again.

“This... Uh... I don't suppose you could give me half a minute to think of a convincing excuse?”

The orc reached down and lifted Taffa to her feet by her shirt collar.

“WOAH! Hey, I'll give it back! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!”

The orc pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the goblin.

“Dead hens can't lay eggs. You killed it, you pay for it.”

Taffa felt herself beginning to hyperventilate.

“I- I don't have any money.”

When the orc growled, Taffa tried to pry the larger woman's fingers off of her, but the orc's grip was stronger than steel.

“It's the truth, honest! Check my pockets if you don't believe me!”

The she-orc glared at her balefully. Her features were hard, maybe even handsome if she wasn't currently glaring at the little goblin. Eventually something in her eyes seemed to unwind a little. She could tell by how little the goblin weighed even for a woman of her diminutive stature that she must have been missing meals. She didn't let Taffa go, but her grip slackened just enough to not be painful anymore.

“No money, you work for you supper,” she said, her speech a little stiff as one might expect from someone for whom the human tongue had been a second language.

Taffa smiled as winningly as she could.

“Hey, anything and everything you say muscles.”

The orc nodded and manually turned Taffa around and started marching her back in the direction of the cottage. It made the goblin feel somewhat like a ragdoll to be manipulated so effortlessly, and awoke some feelings she couldn't put a name on at just that moment.

“Name is Ruslak. Not 'muscles'.”

\-----

“You know,” Taffa said at length, “When you said I had to work for my supper, I imagined... Well, not this.”

She gestured at the heap of wood on the floor of the shed she and Ruslak had been working on for the last six hours. The orc had given her the task of stripping the bark from all the logs she'd cut from the forest. It was grueling and tedious and her blisters had splinters. Ruslak just laughed.

“Gave you the EASY work. Should be grateful, I was going to go cut more today, but instead had to babysit you.”

“I am not a child,” Taffa protested.

“No, but you act like one,” Ruslak replied without missing a beat. “Taking things that isn't yours.”

Taffa's stomach growled before she could retort, and she clutched her stomach.

“How soon until we're done?” she pleaded. “I haven't eaten anything since yesterday.”

Ruslak glanced at the stack of finished work, then nodded slowly.

“I suppose that'll do,” she said slowly, prompting Taffa to groan in relief before the orc continued with “For now.”

Ruslak stood and started putting tools away while Taffa gaped at her.

“That was a joke, right?”

The she-orc didn't answer, merely smiled before she reached over and picked up Taffa as easily as if the diminutive woman were a puppy.

“Dinner soon, first wash up.”

Taffa wiggled and squirmed in the orc's arms.

“I can walk!”

Ruslak just smirked, not seeming at all put off by the goblin's struggling.

“I can put you down if you promise not to run.”

Taffa pouted.

“I already did the work like you wanted, you think I'm gonna run before getting some actual food for my efforts?”

Ruslak couldn't argue with that logic, so she set the goblin down. Almost immediately Taffa felt, rather unexpectedly, disappointed. They were both sweaty and gross, but being pressed against the orc's massive frame had felt weirdly reassuring now that she knew she wasn't going to end up in a stew pot, or worse, in jail.

\-----

The night was full of surprises it seemed, for when Ruslak mentioned 'washing up', the goblin had rather expected to be washing her hands and face in a basin. And so, when the she-orc led her to a hot spring behind her house and started stripping, Taffa blushed. A lot.

“Wh- What are you doing?”

The orc looked at her curiously, then gestured at herself and then the hot spring as if that explained everything.

“Bath works better without clothes.”

“I know that, but...”

The goblin trailed off before she could think of anything sarcastic to say. Ruslak was... Breathtaking. Hard muscle under a modest layer of pudge, with numerous scars that adorned much of her body. When she reached up to undo the tight bun her hair was in and it cascaded down her back, well, it took Taffa a few seconds to realize her mouth was hanging open. When the orc looked over and saw the smaller woman's expression, she smiled.

“But?” she asked coyly. “See something you like?”

Taffa nodded slowly before shaking her head suddenly in an attempt to snap out of it.

“I, you, buh...”

Ruslak laughed, deeply and richly.

“Your turn,” she said simply, gesturing at her naked body, and it took Taffa a solid half minute to remember that she was supposed to be getting undressed as well.

Suddenly self conscious, she turned so that she was facing away as she wriggled out of the unkempt sewn together rags that functioned as her clothing. Since the goblin wasn't looking, Ruslak permitted herself to get a good look at the goblin's perky butt, only averting her gaze when the little greenskin turned round again.

“Hot bath after hard work makes you feel like new woman,” the orc promised, wading out into the hot water.

Taffa eyed her dubiously, but waded out into the water as well. There were a number of large rocks that had been deposited in the spring for seating, not very soft but the water supporting some of her weight helped make up for it. Ruslak tossed her a washcloth and they both went about the task of cleaning all the sweat and wood dust off. Through it all, Taffa couldn't help but feel like the orc woman was checking her out, absurd as the notion seemed to her. After all, what kind of desperate lonely person looked at a goblin and thought, 'Wow, that's hot'? Those doubts vanished however when the orc floated over with a flirty look in her eyes.

“You did good,” Ruslak said in a voice as sweet as treacle. “Didn't try to run away, didn't slack off. Good girl.”

A bolt of arousal ran the entire length of Taffa's being at those two simple words, to floored to even protest that the only reason she hadn't tried to run was fear. But as Ruslak practically climbed into the goblin's lap like a dog that didn't realize it was too big to fit, much of Taffa's higher thought processes took an early holiday and left her libido in charge, which suddenly bereft of supervision violently slammed the 'kiss her' button.

So she did, without really thinking about it or meaning to. Ruslak's lips were thick and full and soft, in sharp contrast to the hard tusks that jutted from her lower jaw. Taffa wasn't sure if it was the spring water or the woman she was kissing that was making her feel so light-headed, but she didn't care. She'd been given so very little in her brief life, and she deserved this, and from the way the larger woman leaned into and returned the kiss the feeling was mutual. The orc swung one of her legs over so that she was straddling the goblin's lap and leaning down to kiss her. One of those powerful arms of her looped under Taffa's arm and around her back, and after a while her other hand began to roam the Taffa's chest.

Taffa wasn't flat by any means, but Ruslak had her outclassed my a wide margin, and not just because of the overall size difference. Taking the orc woman's groping as invitation to return the favor, she did exactly that. The orc's breasts were so huge that even as Taffa hefted them they overflowed and spilled over the sides of the smaller woman's hands.

She moaned into the kiss. This was too good to be real, it had to be, gorgeous women like Ruslak didn't throw themselves at little sneaks like Taffa, and yet here was some fair compelling evidence that they did sitting literally in her lap.

She broke the kiss suddenly, and against her better judgment asked “So wait, you... Me?”

Ruslak smiled through lidded eyes. “Only if you want to.”

“Oh, I want to,” Taffa said quickly, lest she somehow fuck this up. “Like, really a lot.”

Ruslak chuckled throatily and leaned down, scooting her pelvis back when the height difference proved to be an obstacle, and scraped her teeth over the goblin's neck, who uttered a breathy moan and shuddered. The tusks might have stood out, but really all of her teeth were big, as was everything else about the woman they were attached to, and for a fleeting, exhilarating moment Taffa felt like a prey animal caught in a predator's powerful jaws.

With the orc's weight pinning her down, there was little she could do but squirm and make pathetic noises of arousal, but her hands were free so she kept fondling the larger woman's chest with one hand, and with her other hand ran her fingers through her hair. Let down like this it was longer than she'd initially thought when she first laid eyes on her, dark and full and soft to the touch. After stroking the luxurious water-slicked mane for a moment, she pressed her fingertips against the scalp underneath and grasped a fistful of the woman's locks.

This earned a growl and warning bite from the orc that sent tingles down Taffa's spine. When the larger woman pulled back the goblin could see that her pupils were blown so wide they almost appeared solid black in the dim pre-dawn light.

“Want to fuck you,” the orc rasped deeply, baring her teeth. Taffa nodded.

“Do it. I want it.”

That was all the invitation the orc needed. She flipped the goblin over so quickly that the smaller woman yelped with surprise as she suddenly found herself on her knees with her face pressed against the edge of the spring. By the time she braced herself with her forearm so her face wasn't smushed into hard stone, she could already feel the orc woman's strong, calloused hand roaming up between her thighs. That fact that most of her body was submerged in the hot spring was the only thing sparing her the humiliation of being dripping wet already. She turned her head to look back, and even through the corner of her eyes the glistening sheen highlighting the orc's powerful arms and shoulders was mesmerizing. Then her cunt was being stroked and the goblin's vision blurred.

Ruslak's touch was firm, but not brutal. She started slowly, perhaps a little slower than was necessary for how worked up the wee woman beneath her was. Taffa let out a tortured moan as her legs tensed and relaxed uncontrollably. It felt amazing but she wanted, needed more!

“You can, I mean, you don't have to be gentle with me. I can take it.”

Ruslak chuckled softly in Taffa's ear, but didn't change her pace, still coaxing and teasing maddeningly. The goblin squirmed helplessly, trying arch her back to push back against the woman's hand, but any time she tried the orcish woman would pull her hand back by the same amount. Taffa whined pathetically, and when it became clear that the orc was toying with her she cracked.

“Please,” she begged, “Please don't tease me anymore, I need it!”

A lusty growl from above let her know she'd hit upon the magic word.

“Good girl,” Ruslak whispered in her ear, and before she could respond two of the orc's massive fingers were delving into the smaller woman's cunt. The stretch was wonderful, but not as wonderful as the knuckle grinding over her clit. The noise that escaped Taffa's throat was feral, animalistic, and had she not been delirious with pleasure it would have been embarrassing as well, but shame was the last thing on the goblin's mind as she arched into the touch. She couldn't even remember how she'd gotten into this position, only that she wanted it to never stop.

She panted and moaned wantonly as the orc fucked her cunt, hard. After a while Ruslak reached around and clasped her hand over the goblin's mouth, but Taffa didn't mind. She just laved her tongue against the woman's fingers until one of them slipped past her lips and pinned her tongue down. The goblin whined again, not because she was complaining but merely because of how overwhelmingly stimulated she was feeling.

She couldn't announce that she was getting close with a finger in her mouth, so she just rode it out until finally her body seized, her cunt milking the fingers in her snatch as she climaxed hard from the orc's attentions. No matter how she shuddered and flailed the orc held her tight, still fucking her even as a second wave wracked the goblin's helpless form and the small woman groaned incoherently. When Ruslak popped her finger out of the goblin's mouth Taffa gasped for air before leting out a tortured groan.

“Haaanh, hng, glgh! Huh... Oh, fuck.”

Ruslak chuckled at the little greenskin and prodded one of the smaller woman's cheeks with a fingertip.

“You very musical,” she teased, beaming proudly as the cat that stole the cream.

Taffa giggled, too blissed out to contradict her. Her body felt warm and limp as cooked noodles, and only partly because of the hot spring.

“You, I, buh...”

She cleared her throat and tried again.

“That was... Thank you.”

Ruslak chuckled and leaned down to nip at one of Taffa's ear tips playfully. The goblin smiled up at her weakly.

“Hey, so, I'm not normally one to get mine and call it a night, but I will literally die if I don't eat something after that. Think we could eat that chicken now?”

Ruslak bellowed a hearty laugh and clapped Taffa's ass.

“Fine fine, chicken for dinner, Ruslak for desert.”

The goblin's ears perked eagerly as a lazy smile spread across her features.

“Can't wait.”


End file.
